


a happy life is one spent in learning, earning, and yearning

by shyna



Series: professor rogers/student bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Forced Relationship, M/M, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Steve Rogers, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna/pseuds/shyna
Summary: Tears found their way back into Bucky’s eyes and his hands clenched at his sides. He huffed, “What other choice do I have?” He looked up at Steve’s stupid, smirking face.“Expulsion.”Bucky shivered at the thought. He gritted his teeth. “No fucking way. Absolutely not.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: professor rogers/student bucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	a happy life is one spent in learning, earning, and yearning

Bucky was desperate, okay?

Sure, he knew it was wrong and he was never one to procrastinate, let alone resort to plagiarising, but he’d been putting this essay off for weeks and panicked when all his finals piled on top of him at once. 

And that was how he landed himself in Professor Rogers’ office after his day of endless classes that did nothing but build the anticipation for this very moment. It was early evening now, the orange sun was peeking through the blinds and spilling across Bucky’s lap. With a glance, he could see students and teachers shoving their things into the backseat of their beat-up cars and driving off without a second to spare. 

He tapped his foot on the leg of the chair where it was propped up, anxiety building with every agonizing minute passing.

A jolt of the doorknob brought him back to reality, as if someone had just gripped it and was waiting to come in. The door opened and he heard passing voices saying their goodbyes for the weekend, but he didn’t dare look back. A sigh resounded through the room and the door closed, a snick of the lock following. Bucky swallowed, trying to hold back the tears of shame. 

Professor Rogers remained out of sight until a large hand held out a stapled packet of papers beside Bucky’s face. He inhaled as quietly as he could in the near silent room and chanced a look towards the side. He gripped the papers and shoved them into his lap, eyes fixated on them as the words seemed to glare back with equal fervor. His fingers gripped the side of a page, worrying it until it began to tear.

“James. Do you know why I called you here?” Mr. Rogers’ deep, unbreaking voice reverberated through Bucky’s chest. He barely nodded. 

“Good, then. I trust you know already that I am aware of your plagiarism, and these are grounds for punishment.” Mr. Rogers stalked around Bucky’s chair and finally settled into his line of sight. A pair of clean pressed trousers and dress shoes stole Bucky’s rigid gaze, causing him to look up cautiously. He stood cross armed and leaned against his cherry wood desk, looking down at Bucky with a disapproving look on his face.

Bucky’s eyes were still shining with unshed tears and his lips parted in preparation to beg for forgiveness, say something, anything to get him out of the mess he dragged himself into, but Mr. Rogers cut him off. 

“James, I know you’re not a bad student, but it is truly beyond me why someone like  _ you _ would resort to turning in a plagiarized paper for your midterm. You’ve got good grades in this class, you’ve been doing well on all the assessments so far, so I can only ask, what made you stoop this low? I’m truly disappointed. Such potential gone to waste because of one paper.” Mr. Rogers spoke down at him, his hard gaze now softened and almost sympathetic. Bucky looked into his eyes, remorseful and desperate for any kind of comfort but found none. 

_ Well,  _ he thought,  _ can’t dig myself into a deeper hole than this.  _

“W-Well, you obviously know that this is something I’d never,  _ ever _ , do, so i-it’s understandable that you’re upset. I am too. Professor Rogers, what happened was...” And so began Bucky’s rant. He gushed, spilling every last detail of his series of unfortunate events of the last months. 

Steve watched and listened as Bucky rambled on and tried to justify practically every action he mentioned, stopping short during a tangent about how Clint had forgotten to put in his hearing aids and wake him up by a simple clearing of his throat. Bucky’s eyes had locked onto the ground, visibly avoiding looking at the shame papers, not even moving up when Steve pushed himself off of his desk and instead walked around it to sit in the criminally comfortable chair. 

He reclined, looking at the top of Bucky’s head as discreetly as he could, and got an idea. At this point, the kid was calm, collected, and about halfway through October. He leaned forwards innocently and punched in the code to a usually locked drawer. Steve kept the kid talking by interjecting with an occasional hum or inquisitive noise. 

A large hand rummaged through the drawer, searching for what he’d stashed earlier, when he’d first gotten wind of Bucky’s situation from Headmaster Fury. His fingers wrapped around the leather straps and continued searching until they found two small cylinders. 

He nodded along and closed the drawer as quietly as possible, grabbing a pen just in case he noticed. Steve pretended to write something down and tuned back into Bucky’s spiel. 

He once again had to clear his voice, a small  _ ahem _ was sufficient to stop him in his tracks. 

“James, I think that both of us can agree that what happened was unfortunate, and that you deserve a second chance. I’m willing to give you a second chance, and if you don’t agree to my terms, we can never speak of this again and completely put it to rest.” Steve dropped the contents of his hand onto the neat desk in front of him, the clattering causing Bucky’s head to snap towards the sound. 

Almost instantly, his face flushed, recognizing the bottle of lube and short vibrator. “I-I... sir-” he stuttered out. Steve looked at him expectantly. “Well, James? It’s your call.” 

Tears found their way back into Bucky’s eyes and his hands clenched at his sides. He huffed, “What other choice do I have?” He looked up at Steve’s stupid, smirking face. 

“Expulsion.” 

Bucky shivered at the thought. He gritted his teeth. “No fucking way. Absolutely not.” 

Steve doesn’t look surprised. He simply shrugs his shoulders and responds with a short “Alright.” Bucky looked at him with a confused expression, but sat still. “So, what now? You’re going to get me expelled? Might as well just get it over with.” 

“That’s what it seems like. I’m going to give your parents a call, and since I’m the only one here, I’ll have to process all your papers before the weekend.” Steve stood up, causing Bucky to stand up out of instinct, one hand already on his backpack. The essay in his lap fell to his feet, forgotten. “Eager to get back home?” Bucky shrugged. 

Steve walked around the desk and in one quick movement, he had Bucky’s hands pinned to the small of his back, a large palm spanning his neck and pressing him into the desk. His legs kicked and he yelped in protest, but let out a small  _ hah _ when the hand on his nape gave a firm squeeze. Steve’s hand pressed on Bucky’s wrists, as if locking them there before it moved down to knead his ass.

He felt Bucky go rigid, and he was no doubt clenching his teeth. 

“Let me  _ go,  _ you  _ fucker! _ ” Bucky braced his hands on the desk, pushing up. Steve moved quick. His hand squeezed Bucky’s nape in an almost painful grip and his hand moved to grope his crotch. 

Bucky let out a yelp, hands flying to guard his crotch. Steve leaned down. 

“You’re too good to let go, so you’re gonna stay here as my pet, and in exchange, I won’t make this a bigger deal than it needs to be, yeah?” With that, he stuck a hand down the back of Bucky’s pants, tugging down his boxers and gripping one of his cheeks firmly. 

A breathless gasp escaped Bucky’s lips involuntarily, and he internally cursed his body for reacting. Steve reached over to grab his toys as Bucky protested, “You’re fucking  _ sick!  _ I-I’ll call the cops! Tell them you tried to rape me!” Steve tutted, popping the cap of the bottle of lube and pouring it carelessly down Bucky’s ass and rubbing it in with his fingers. Bucky shuddered and squirmed as his hole was caressed by Steve’s thick fingers, trying to buck his hips forward to get away but could only grind his growing erection on the edge of the desk. “Fucking  _ stop!” _

“Now James, who do you think they’ll believe? Their dear, treasured, alumni teacher, or an undergrad who’s been accused and proved of plagiarism? This is your only option, trust me, sweetheart.” Bucky’s head went fuzzy with the realization, not even noticing when one of Steve’s fingers pushed into him. He moaned out. 

“Atta boy, James. You’ll be begging for it soon.” Steve continued to gently rock his finger in and out, stopping occasionally to drop a sweet kiss on Bucky’s temple that was now bulging with veins. He added another, driving the tips into Bucky’s untouched prostate, drawing out a sudden  _ “Fuck!” _

“Well, now, I think that’s enough stretching, don’t you? This toy isn’t that big, so I expect you to keep it in for the rest of the day.” Bucky’s face paled. 

“T-Toy? No  _ fucking _ way you’re keeping anything in  _ there!”  _ He once again began to thrash, but Steve grabbed his wrists and squeezed them hard enough to leave marks, watching Bucky’s face contort in pain.  _ “ _ A-Alright _ , alright!  _ Just let  _ go!” _ Steve smiled. 

With a final teasing push into Bucky’s reluctant hole, Steve pulled his fingers out, gripping the leather strips and vibrator and skillfully clipped them together. Faced with a dilemma, he ripped off his tie and began to bind Bucky’s hands together. He squawked in protest and kicked out his legs to display his distaste, but didn’t make any moves to escape. With both hands free, Steve crouched down and looped the leather harness around his hips, locking it in place before teasing Bucky’s fluttering hole with the plug. He loomed over Bucky’s figure, looking at his displeased face. 

“You’re gonna love this, sweetheart, I’ll make sure.” Bucky turned his head to glare at Steve, but at that exact moment Steve decided to wedge in the plug, watching how Bucky’s eyes filled with tears and his eyebrows furrowed in pain. His eyes flashed with undiscernable emotion, but Steve fucking  _ loved  _ it. 

“You look so fucking hot down here, baby. Wish you could see the way your slutty little hole wraps around my little toy. Ever played with yourself back here? It’s too fucking tight to not be a little virgin hole, hm?” Tears leaked out of Bucky’s eyes, falling onto probably very important documents on Steve’s desk, but he couldn’t care less. He fucking deserved it. 

“Fuck you! Y-You’re insane! This i-” Bucky cut himself off into a startled moan as the plug began vibrating faintly. It was such a foreign sensation, and he couldn’t help but curl his legs back and forth. His hands clenched where they were on the small of his back, not trying to break free but not opposed to the idea, either. Steve hummed. 

“Yeah, you feel that, baby? Better get used to it, because I want to keep it in you for the rest of the day.” Bucky began panting, the small plug pushing against his prostate providing a new sensation that overwhelmed him. Steve frowned and turned it off. “That’s enough for now. Now, I am the only one who has the key to this harness,” he said as he began to untie Bucky’s hands, “so you better not even  _ think _ about trying to take it off.” 

Bucky gulped and chanced standing, pleased when Steve didn’t shove him back down. “W-What are you gonna do now?” He pulled up his pants and briefs as quickly as he could. “How do you know I won’t go to the cops anyway?” 

Steve looked over from where he had pre-packed his briefcase and threw his coat over his arm, giving Bucky a sympathetic smile. “I’m taking you to your dorm to pack your things. You’re moving in with me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hello loves! thank you for reading! <3 my tumblr is @shyna-io :)


End file.
